vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O Arsenal
O Arsenal é uma organização especializada em conhecimento sobrenatural e artefatos. Está localizado em Grove Hill, Virginia, a 11 km de Mystic Falls. História Em um período desconhecido, o pai de Enzo fundou o Arsenal. Organização O Cofre Em 1790, Beatrice Bennett prendeu as Sereias dentro das cavernas do cofre depois que elas chamaram Ethan Maxwell para tocar o corrupto sino de Maxwell e destruir seu coven (What Are You?). O cofre dentro da sede foi oficialmente fundado por Dalton St. John em 1882. Ele e sua equipe entraram no cofre, mas Dalton saiu como um assassino, despojado de toda a compaixão e humanidade. Em 2014, a Virginia St. John forçou uma bruxa Bennett a selar o cofre com um feitiço, enquanto sua irmã Yvette ainda estava dentro. Alex, sua outra irmã, precisava de Bonnie, que é a única bruxa remanescente conhecida da linhagem de Bennett, para abrir o cofre e resgatar sua irmã. Bonnie finalmente abriu em 2017, só para Alex descobrir que Yvette está morta. Mais tarde, Bonnie usou sua magia para prender Alex e outros guardas da Armada, sozinhos com a escuridão. Em Toda Série The Vampire Diaries Sétima Temporada Em Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Matt os chama para levar Enzo embora, esperando que eles o mantivessem trancado. Em Postcards from the Edge, Enzo é visto assistindo Rayna Cruz pegar fogo em uma sala e ela caminha em direção à porta. Em This Woman's Work, Rayna é visto sendo mantido em cativeiro na sala e Enzo chega com outra pessoa. Ela bate a porta algumas vezes enquanto os nós dos dedos ficam ensangüentados e ela corre para a porta, quebrando-a em vidro. Em Moonlight on the Bayou, Enzo fala para Bonnie e Damon sobre como ele tem trabalhado com eles por quatro meses e como Alex prometeu transmitir algo sobre sua família. Ele revela a eles desde que a Pedra da Fênix apareceu novamente, o Arsenal estava querendo recuperá-la e Rayna. Também é revelado que Tyler tinha entrado em contato com eles durante uma de suas viagens de caçador e isso também levou Matt a chamá-los de Enzo. Valerie transmite a Damon que o Arsenal é um buraco negro de mentiras e que eles usarão Stefan como isca como o que fizeram com Beau. TO Arsenal também vai a uma loja e captura Mary Louise e Nora. Depois de recolocar a mão, Enzo confronta Alex e diz que ele fez as coisas de graça. Ela então diz a ele que seu pai havia fundado o Arsenal e que eles são da família. Em I Would for You, Bonnie é apresentada a Alex e ela mostra a ela o Oito Perpétuos. Bonnie diz a ela que deve ser dois como os outros se deterioraram. É logo revelado por Enzo que as vidas de Rayna estão ligadas aos xamãs e que o último significará não apenas o fim de Rayna, mas o fim dos vampiros que ela marcou. Depois que Bonnie sai, Alex pergunta onde ela foi e ela diz a ele que encontrar Rayna era parte disso, mas eles precisam de Bonnie agora. Em One Way or Another, Virginia diz a Bonnie que o O Arsenal foi construído sobre um cofre. O cofre foi selado por uma bruxa Bennett, essa é a razão pela qual o Arsenal está interessado em encontrar Bonnie. Virginia também mostra que não quer que o que está dentro do cofre saia. Em Somebody That I Used to Know, a equipe de Alex é vista no campus há três anos atrás, procurando por Bonnie sob as ordens de Alex, no entanto, Enzo a salva a tempo. No presente, Alex e Enzo se encontram, com o primeiro ainda procurando por Bonnie e implorando a Enzo para entregá-la, enquanto prometem que ela fará de tudo para salvá-la se ela abrir o cofre no Arsenal. Alex, em seguida, revela como sua irmã Virginia forçou Lucy Bennett para selar o cofre 4 anos atrás, enquanto sua irmã ainda estava no cofre. Ela então matou Lucy. Em Kill 'Em All, Alex faz um acordo com Damon e dá a ele sua equipe que rapidamente mata os vampiros remanescentes da Fênix. No entanto, por sua vez, Damon promete trazer Bonnie para ela. Alex também traz Caroline e Alaric para atrair Bonnie. Ela chega em breve e finalmente desfaz o feitiço no cofre, abrindo-o. Alex deixa Bonnie ir e vai para o cofre com sua equipe apenas para encontrar o cadáver de sua irmã dentro. De repente, uma força invisível começa a matar muitos membros do Arsenal e os restantes tentam fugir. No entanto, Bonnie, em seguida, magicamente intercepta muitos dos membros do Arsenal no prédio com um feitiço de limite, a fim de manter o que ela desencadeou na baía. Mais tarde, o Arsenal é mostrado com todos mortos, exceto por um membro repetidamente batendo a cabeça contra a parede. Em Requiem for a Dream, Enzo surge com um plano para se infiltrar no Armory ao lado de Damon, a fim de encontrar o xamã restante, que pode ser a solução para o estado atual de Bonnie. Enquanto os dois conversam, imagens do Arsenal são mostradas, onde dezenas de cadáveres podem ser vistos, espalhados por todo o edifício. Oitava Temporada Em Hello, Brother, Em Today Will Be Different, Em You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Em An Eternity of Misery, Em Coming Home Was a Mistake, Em Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, depois de perceber que as Gêmeas precisavam estar perto da magia, Caroline e Alaric levaram Lizzie e Josie para o Arsenal. Enquanto no Arsenal, as gêmeas foram confinadas em uma cela de retenção em uma tentativa de limitar seus poderes. No entanto, elas ainda eram capazes de usar seus poderes nas celas para levitar os lápis, mas não podiam usá-los para interagir com os que estavam fora das celas. Em I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie lança um poderoso feitiço, com a ajuda dos espíritos Bennett para proteger Mystic Falls do fogo do inferno. No processo, o Arsenal é destruído pelo fogo do inferno quando sai dos túneis que se conectam a Mystic Falls. Ferramentas e Armas *'Armas Tranquilizadoras:' Os membros usam as armas para nocautear as pessoas que estão procurando, como Rayna Cruz, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise e Damon Salvatore. *'Comprimidos de Supressão Mágica:' O Arsenal fez essas pílulas do sangue de Rayna. Foi usado para experimentar Mary Louise, é venenoso para bruxas e bloqueia o acesso à sua magia. Artefatos *Máscara de Silas *Lapis De bello *Diapasão de Arcadius *Chama da Prisão *Adagas de osso *Muitos Outros Objetos Desconhecidos Membros ;Membros Atuais *Alaric Saltzman (Líder) *Dorian *Muitos Estagiários Sem Nome ;Membros Antigos *Pai de Lorenzo † (Fundador) *Ethan Maxwell † *Muitos Membros Não Autorizados *Alexandria St. John *Virginia St. John † *Georgie † *Tyler Lockwood † *Lorenzo St. John † Aliados e Inimigos ;Aliados *Matt Donovan *Damon Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore *Caroline Forbes *Bonnie Bennett ;Inimigos *Valerie Tulle (Anteriormente) *Bonnie Bennett (Anteriormente) *Nora Hildegard † *Mary Louise † *Beau † *Rayna Cruz † *Sybil † *Seline † *Malachai Parker (Anteriormente) Curiosidades * De acordo com Valerie, eles tentaram usar Beau como isca uma vez, mas quase o matou. Ela também mencionou que a organização não é nada além de uma teia de mentiras. * Lizzie, Josie, e Kai conseguiram extrair a magia das paredes do Arsenal. Galeria |-|Interior= 7x12hospital01.png|necrotério 712-151-Rayna.jpg 712-153-Enzo-Rayna.jpg 712-154-Enzo.jpg 712-155-Rayna.jpg TVD714 BonnieDamonEnzo-frontofarmory.jpg TVD714 BonnieDamonEnzoArmory.jpg TVD714 Armoryatnight.jpg 714-066-Damon-Tyler.jpg 714-079-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 714-096-Damon-Tyler.jpg 715-084-Enzo-Alex.jpg 722-062-Stefan-Damon-Caroline.png 722-127-Bonnie-Caroline.png 802-032-Alaric-Georgie.png 804-065-Alaric.png 805-054-Alaric-Dorian.png The Armory-8x06.png 806-086 Caroline Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 808-032 Matt Dorian Peter-The Armory.png 809-020 Matt Dorian-The Armory.png 812-036 Damon Matt Alaric Dorian-The Armory.png 812-059 Damon Matt Alaric Dorian-The Armory.png 812-087 Damon Matt Alaric Dorian-The Armory.png 813-039 Alaric Josie Lizzie-The Armory.png 813-055 Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813 Alaric-The Armory.png 814-017 Caroline Josie Lizzie-The Armory.png 814-037 Damon Caroline Kai-The Armory.png 814-115 Caroline Alaric-The Armory.png 815-014 Alaric Dorian-The Armory.png 815-093 Alaric Dorian-The Armory.png 816-051 Bonnie Alaric Josie Lizzie-The Armory.png 816-061 Bonnie Caroline Alaric Josie Lizzie-The Armory.png 816-096 Bonnie-The Armory.png |-|Membros= TVD714 Enzo2.jpg TVD714 Alex-aomember.jpg TVD714 PosArmoryMember.jpg TVD719 ArmoryMembers.jpg TVD719 ArmoryMembers1.jpg TVD719 ArmoryMembers2.jpg TVD719 ArmoryMembers3.jpg TVD719 ArmoryMembers4.jpg TVD719 ArmoryMember.jpg |-|Artefatos Conhecidos= 2016-03-04_Silas_Mask_Darren_Genet_Instagram.jpg|Máscara de Silas ©Darren Genet HuntressBlood0.jpg 805-Flame_of_Imprisonment.jpg|Chama da Prisão 2017-02-24_Klaus_Snowflake-The_Armory-Samantha_Highfill-Instagram.jpg|Pintura de floco de neve de Klaus ©Samantha Highfill no Instagram 814-120-Bonnie Kai-Ascendant.png Referências Veja Também Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mortos-Vivos Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Família St. John Categoria:Localizações